godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo
Apollo is the God of light and healing.He is the twin brother of Artemis and wields a bow called the Bow of Apollo. Greek Mythology Apollo is one of the most important and diverse of the Olympian deities in Greek and Roman mythology. The ideal of the kouros (a beardless, athletic youth), Apollo has been variously recognized as a god of light and the sun; truth and prophecy; medicine, healing, and plague; music, poetry, and the arts; and more. Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the chaste huntress Artemis. Apollo is known in Greek-influenced Etruscan mythology as Apulu. Apollo was worshiped in bothancient Greek and Roman religion, as well as in the modern Greco–Roman Neopaganism. As the patron of Delphi (Pythian Apollo), Apollo was an oracular god—the prophetic deity of the Delphic Oracle. Medicine and healing were associated with Apollo, whether through the god himself or mediated through his son Asclepius, yet Apollo was also seen as a god who could bring ill-health and deadly plague. Amongst the god's custodial charges, Apollo became associated with dominion over colonists, and as the patron defender of herds and flocks. As the leader of the Muses (Apollon Musegetes) and director of their choir, Apollo functioned as the patron god of music and poetry. Hermes created the lyre for him, and the instrument became a common attribute of Apollo. Hymns sung to Apollo were called paeans. In Hellenistic times, especially during the 3rd century BCE, as Apollo Helios he became identified among Greeks with Helios, Titan god of the sun, and his sister Artemis similarly equated with Selene, Titan goddess of the moon. In Latin texts, on the other hand, Joseph Fontenrose declared himself unable to find any conflation of Apollo with Sol among the Augustan poets of the 1st century, not even in the conjurations of Aeneas and Latinus in Aeneid XII (161–215). Apollo and Helios/Sol remained separate beings in literary and mythological texts until the 3rd century CE. In God of War series Although not appearing in any game himself, his legendary bow does appear in God of War III. Peirithous, a man imprisoned in the Underworld by Hades, had the bow in his possession. Kratos later set him on fire to acquire the bow. Interestingly, the bow is known to be the personal weapon of Apollo, much like the pair of chained blades to Kratos, so the presence of it in the hands of captive Peirithous might indicate that Apollo is dead, presumably for a long time. Trivia *The Apollo skin was included in God of War III's pre-order package. *An interesting fact, though contradictory, suggests if Apollo appeared in God of War III, and was killed by Kratos, his death, as the god of healing, would've caused the Plague of Olympus. *Athena mentions Apollo in the novel in response to Hermes' boasting about his own handsomeness. The goddess indirectly compares the messenger of the gods to Apollo, but Hermes simply states Apollo may be pretty but boring. *It's possible that Apollo was responsible for adding the Muse music puzzle, which allowed Pandora's Box to be raised from the lower level of the chamber. From afar, the shape of the music puzzle is that of a lyre, Apollo's favored music instrument. Gallery 8063L.jpg apollo 1.jpg bowofapollo-453x300.jpg Related Pages *Gods *Apollo's Bow Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:God of War III